Ultra Resort Island
by Mumei Mu
Summary: After the war ended, Naruto decide to leave the force for his true dream and that is to own the Ultra Resort Island! Too bad no one told him the true nature of his island and no one care about it because they are too busy having fun and enjoy everything the resort island offered...And chase poor owner around!


**Before I give you the rest of the AN…If you are under 18 or legal age in your country, stop read this story and leave right now. Some chapters may contain materials/fetish that makes you uncomfortable. If you are still reading, I am not responsible for your actions because you have been warned and you have acknowledging that you are at legal age and it's your responsibility by choosing to read this story.**

 **I present you one of the latest story, Ultra Resort Island! A Naruto x Mass x-over fanfic!**

You know what? You know what? I'm going to upload about twenty new 'old' stories that are unused, something that I haven't upload for few reasons like some are bad, messy, boring or just some for hobby but you know what? I'm going to dump them all in, finish some uncompleted chapters of these new stories that I stopped long time ago then leave it at that!

Why? Because the 'update' spammers and some people with rude attitudes kept wasting my time and I'm completely disappointed, just pure disappointed. I did say that I am working on mass update for you all before I go on my world trip and to be patient because I was actually going to give you all five hundred chapters so the readers can have enough time to read while I'm gone…But, no, we're not going to have five hundred chapters because of these people. You spammers/harassers wasted my time because I have to stop writing to deleted these reviews…After I repeatedly told you more than once and to make it worse, you wasted the readers' time because there are lot of people who are waiting for it patiently, which I thank these people for their understanding. You spammers just ruined everything for me, for the readers and for anyone else! There will be a large update in the future but it's not going to have a lot of chapters, not all stories will be updated and everyone have to wait for large update until around Dec or after new year of 2019 when I give the flash drive to my friend before I leave because of that.

At same time, I decide to write at my own pace and on my own schedule, meaning the update won't be very speedy and will stretching out farther than I intend to and I have you spammers to thank. You wasted my time and I'm disappointed, you wasted the readers' time and I'm pure disappointed, you forced me to wasted your time and I'm slightly disappointed. So…Enjoy your consequences because that might be the last update of 2018.

I should apologize to the readers who enjoy reading the stories that they have to wait longer than usual because of that but I'm not going to because that is completely spammers' fault for not reading everything or my profile. As we are speaking, I am still getting these spammer reviews…And I'm not going to delete them that time…I…I don't care, I don't care anymore. Just…Don't care anymore. I can't wait until Nov so I can start my world trip so I can get away from the whole thing…

Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to finished these uncompleted chapters of new stories and find some SYOC stories to submit a character. (Why? Just because. I don't care anymore) I'm going to give you the list of new stories in my profile so you all can check it out to see what's coming.

 **This story is inspired by a video game, Dead or Alive: Xtreme Vacation series and few other things.**

 **Dead women are alive in this story, FYI…**

 **Short chapter because it's a prologue.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and everything else mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Prologue** : **Welcome to Ultra Resort Island**

* * *

"Excuse me, Kakashi, can you please repeat it again?" Kushina stare at the rokudaime hokage blankly and her daughter, Mito, just stand there with gaped expression. Mito have a slim athletic body with C-cup and short red hime-cut hair with short bangs. She wears a chunin vest over dark purple shirt and jonin pant with sandals. "Naruto did what?"

"Naruto resigned from the force so he can pursue his dream." Kakashi sighed, it have been few months after the end of the fourth great war and the five great nations officially make alliance with each other for the peace. "You know the one that he always talks about years after he becomes a genin."

"But don't you need a lot of money and…" Mito shakily raises her hand up slowly.

"Actually, he told me he won a deed to a private island off some guy in poker game during his three-year training trip with Jiraiya-sama." The masked hokage said with a small sweatdrop, "Then earned over millions to billions after broke house in dozen of casinos…" He waved his hand, "And with peace between nations, he figure it's a good time to quit and go ahead with it…He's going to open up a resort island as its owner."

"…And you let him leave just like that?" Kushina said with a twitching eyebrow, "Without telling him to say good-bye to us?!"

"I-In my defense, I didn't expect him to run out of the village all exciting." Kakashi held his hands up nervously, "H-He leaves me the location, if you like to know where…" He screamed out as the angry redhead beat him up and Mito just stood there.

"…Since when did he have his own island?" The twin sister of Naruto asked dumbly, her dear brother never told her about that!

* * *

Naruto can't wipe the massive grin off his face since he step onto his island's deck and he take a look around at the wide beach, it's his first time visiting his island and he was very pleased when he explored around. "Wow, this island is fucking huge!" He pumped his fist excitingly, his island turn out to be a massive enough to pass off as a small continent and can hold up to over millions to billions people! "I can't wait to turn this place into the ultra resort island! Oh, I should add few theme parks and few attractions while I'm at it!" He guess it will take him few months to set up some buildings, thank to his close-to-unlimited wealth and materials that he have been stocking up on for many years…Plus kage bunshin make everything go by pretty faster and there won't be any problems because he learn everything from carpentry to wielding from his side-jobs and training. "Let's go! Kage bunshin!" He made over thousands of clones, "You know what to do!"

"HAI, BOSS!" The clones roared.

* * *

It took about eight to nine months to convert the island into a giant resort island and another month to check everything to make sure there won't be any possible hazard or damages in long run. Right now, Naruto was doing some inventory checks in a large five-floors clothing store. "…Why is there a set of bunny girl uniforms?" The blonde teenager scratched his head confusingly at the sight of different colored uniforms. Maybe it got mixed up with the order. "I guess I have to send them back…" He walked out of the store and look around with a proud grin, he was standing in middle of what appear to be a city. It have many different kind of stores, restaurants from fancy place to simple stall stand, cafes, different hotels in all form and recreational areas like arcade places. "The C-Zone is good to go." Naruto walked down the street for who know how long until he reach the north beach and he take a look around again.

The north beach have a large resort hotel with perfect sea view and two swimming pools, large and small circle, with many orange lounge chairs and a dock for cruise ship on far right side. "Hmm, I don't think I need to add anything here." Naruto rubbed his chin before he pull out an map of his resort island, "Let's see…I already check the sport zone, C-Zone, Uzu-Land…" He glanced at a great Ferris wheel in a far distance, Uzu-Land is one of his theme parks that focus mostly on rides and he have a zoo park, water park and few more. "The castle is all good…" He turned his eyes to a giant medieval-like castle that sit upon a cliff in far distance, he just feel like adding a castle to his island for fun. "What else…" He checked the map again, "All ten beaches are good to go…Not sure what to do with the last beach…Camping zone, check…Nature, all good…" He looked at the forest, the nature have high ratio to his resort zones and he made sure of that. He loves nature very much, after all he's a sage. "Mmm, everything looks perfect!" He closed the map with a massive grin, "Ultra Resort Island is opening soon! Gotta send the flyers out, make some promo videos, intro videos for boats and figure out how internet works…Maybe hiring some people while I'm at it."

* * *

Naruto rub his hands excitingly, he wear a orange t-shirt with image of his island in red on the center of his shirt, blue jean and orange sneakers. Today is the grand opening and he gets the word that a ship from his homeland is heading to his island in few minutes! The other ships won't be here for few days to weeks but that's okay, his luxury ships can keep his guests entertained until they get here. "Owner, where do you want me to put that?" Naruto turned to a petite curvy teenager Asian girl with brown hair, tied with a right side ponytail, and brown eyes as she carries a crate box of volleyballs. She wears a white sweatshirt and flora-pattern frilly skirt with flip-flop sandals.

"Ah, over there." Naruto pointed at a spot near wooden stairway, leading to the beach and resort hotel. "You nervous, Misaki?"

"Yeah…" Misaki put the crate down then walk back to him, "It's the first day and I don't know if I can handle it…The crowd…What if there's unruly guests that demand me to wear a very revealing swimsuits and…"

"Relax, Misaki." He placed hand on her shoulder with a smile, "If there's any unruly guests that bother people, I'll kick them off…Literally. I won't let anyone lay their hands on you and any of my workers, that's a promise."

"…Thank, owner." She gave him a timid smile.

"Again, call me Naruto." Naruto rolled his eyes as the girl giggled softly, 'I wonder why all of my workers are female? Why haven't any dudes come here for interview?' He found it odd that everyone he interviewed and hired are all women and no single man, even his ships have female captains and sailors. 'Weird…' He snaps out of his thought when a ship appears on the horizon and clap his hands together. "Alright, first guests of the year!" He glanced at Misaki, "Ready?"

"Yes, owner." Misaki nodded with few deep breathes to steel her nerves and the ship reach the deck then settle down as the stair plank attach itself to the side of the ship. A familiar redhead suddenly storm down the plank then toward them as a large group step off the boat in line.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Kushina stomped up to her surprised son.

"Mom?" Naruto gasped with a blink, "Wha…" His mother smacked the top of his head with her fist.

"THAT IS FOR QUITTING WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING!" She hit him again, "AND THAT'S FOR RUNNING OUT WITHOUT SAYING BYE TO YOUR FAMILY!" She whacked his head many times, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN YOU JUST UP AND LEAVE LIKE THAT!"

"Ow, ow, I'm sorry, mom!" Naruto cried out, trying to cover his head as his mother kept taking her anger out on him, "Sorry, sorry! Ow!" He receive one last bonk that send him down onto the wooden floor with a crash, "Good to see you again, mom." He pushed himself up with a weak groan, "Glad you're here…"

"Are you okay?" Misaki helped her boss up, catching the redhead's attention.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He rubbed a bump on his head, "We Uzumaki have thick hard head, lucky me."

"Oh." The brunette teenager blinked.

"Naruto, who's that?" Kushina asked.

"Oh, that is Misaki." Naruto gestured to his worker, "She's my personal assistant and in charge of this resort…" He pointed at a resort hotel, "Also one of my event coordinators." His arm shifted to the redhead as he turned to the teenager girl, "Misaki, that is my mother, Kushina."

"N-Nice to meet you, ma'am." Misaki waved slightly.

"Likewise." The smiling redhead glanced up and down her appearance, 'Personal assistant? I bet he hire her for something else…'

"You done with punishing Naru-nii?" Mito approached the group before she wave at her twin with a childish pout, "Yo, Naru-nii, you get a lot of things to do to make up to me for the whole thing."

"Hey, sis." Naruto chuckled lightly, "I will. I'm glad you two are here for the grand opening of my Ultra Resort Island."

"…Your lame name aside, this place isn't bad." The twin sister took a look around the place with a impressive whistle, "It's huge…" She pulled an foldable map out of her pocket, "And you get bunch of interesting places to visit. By the way…" She looked up to him with a raised eyebrow, "What's the deal with nine castles?"

"For attractions." The blonde owner replied, "…That and I feel like having nine castles, just because." He rubbed his chin, "Maybe I'll convert one of them into a haunting theme park…Ooh! Misaki, write it down in the memo!"

"Got it, owner." Misaki nodded.

"Anyway…" Kushina cleared her throat with a small sweatdrop, "Where will the girls stay at?"

"Oh, we have many options." Naruto said, "The map should have a list of place where you can stay at…" He blinked rapidly as he realize something, "…Wait, the girls?" He bend his torso sideway slightly to see a large group of females receiving their luggage or make some small chats with each other, "Um, where's the rest of…"

"The men?" Mito finished his sentence then gives him a shrug, "I don't know how to tell you that but for some reason, no guys were interesting in coming here for some downtime, not even Kiba the horndog. The weird thing is that the girls said it was same thing for them in each nations, no guy would come…"

"So we decide to have a first kunoichi rengogun retreat." Kushina grinned before she scratch her cheek lightly, "Well, we have some civilians, princesses, daimyos and so on."

"Ah, I see…" Naruto scratched his head with a groan, a little disappointed that the rest of his friends and guys won't come to his resort island. "Well, I guess that's okay. There's always next time, considering the fact that the island is opening all year round." He clapped his hands together, "Okay, I'm gonna create some bunshin and help them with their luggage and show them the way to whatever place they want to stay at." He created some clones and send them over to the group to help them out before he turn to his family, "Need any help? Some suggestions for your stay?"

"Well, I'll like a room at this place." Kushina gestured at the resort hotel with her head, "One with perfect ocean view."

"Ditto." Mito replied.

"You got it." Naruto nodded before he turn to his assistant, "Misaki, book two rooms for them, please." The teenager bobbed her head with a smile before she walk away as he turned back to the red-haired duo, "If you two wonder where I will be living at, it's an orange cabin in camping zone, near a lake."

"You have an orange cabin?" The mother of twin deadpanned, "I know it's your favorite color but that's too much."

"Pfft, you're just hating the orange." He snorted lightly, "So…Want a short tour at few places?"

"Sure." Kushina and Mito nodded before the sister speak up, "Say, the island is pretty huge so how can we get around quickly?"

"Oh, we have buses and trams in some areas." Naruto pointed at blue-colored circle sign in the distance, "Just look for this sign if you need a ride." He led his family away for a short tour while the clones led few groups to different places.

* * *

"Damn, I don't know Naruto's this loaded." Ino lied on a lounge chair in her purple two-piece bikini with a impressive whistle, it have been about three hours after they arrived and some girls decide to explore the island, hitting the beach, pool or just relaxing in their rooms after a long ride. "Did you know anything about that, Sakura?"

"No, I'm surprised as you are." Sakura shook her head, wearing a yellow bikini with hot shorts. "I know he always talk about owning a resort island but…" She glanced at the scenery, "He never mentioned anything about owning a largest island, neither his wealth."

"S-Same here." Hinata muttered, wearing a large white sweatshirt over her blue one-piece bikini.

"I don't think he have told anyone about that." Tenten said, wearing gray kunai-pattern skirtini. "I think he was too busy with unfinished business and war to share this tidbit."

"Tidbit?" Ino waved her hand at their surrounding, "You call those tidbit? That is a goldmine!" She took one more glance at her surrounding, "A fucking hugeass goldmine. You know, I actually consider about shagging Naruto when he came back from his training trip…Now? I fucking want to bag him." Her friends choked on their salvia, "Hottie, rich, famous hero and sexy all rolled into one. That's definitely a keeper."

"I-I-Ino!" Hinata squeaked with deep blush, "W-W-W-What are you saying?!"

"Relax, Hinata, I'll share him with you." The blonde heiress smirked coyly, "I'm not this cruel to deny you from your 'true soulmate'…Plus, I don't think I can handle his monstrous stamina alone. I mean, he can go on and on and on and on with his training and sparring…Damn, can you imagine doing him in bed?"

"D-D-Don't think about it, Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted out with heavy blush as her blushing friends gawked at Ino, "T-That is my teammate you're talking about right there! A-A-And I don't think Mito and Kushina-sama would like it if you go after N-Naruto-kun for this reason!"

"Pfft, I don't care what they think because everyone but Naruto know that Mito have a bro-complex and Kushina have son-complex." Ino snorted before she shot her a teasing smirk, "And Naruto-kun? Since when did you call him that?"

"A-A while, but why do you care?!" The pinkette crossed her arms, adverting her face from her friends.

"Just curious." Ino waved it off nonchalantly before she shot another teasing smirk at the group, "Anyway, let me know if you all are interesting in my offer to sharing him. It's good for 24/7. Hell, I'll share him with everyone on this island." The blushing group gawked at her again before she get up then walk away with a lazy wave, "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna test this Jacuzzi out then hit few hot springs before I turn in for a night." There was complete silence until Hinata faint from lewd images that Ino implant in her head.

"…Dammit, Ino-pig…" Sakura muttered lowly with deep blush before she turn to Tenten, "Do you know where Hinata's room is?"

"Hai." Tenten nodded with a faint blush and they both carry the fainted Hyuga heiress back to her room.

* * *

"Whew, not bad for the first day." Naruto stretched his arms out as he leaned back in his chair within his office, the night have fall and most of his current guests had turn in for a night. "But again, it was mostly checking in, sightseeing tours and info about some events…" A yawn escape his lip before he stand up then exited his office and someone look up from a computer.

"You're going to bed, owner?" Misaki asked.

"Yup." He said, "I think it's good time to call it a night…What about you?"

"I will in few minutes after finishing that." She gestured to the event schedule on her computer.

"Want me to wait for you?" Naruto asked.

"Ye…" Misaki quickly catch herself as she waved her hands at him, "No, y-y-you don't have to do that. T-The staff housing isn't that far so…Maybe next time?"

"Alright." He smiled, "Make sure you lock up before you go. Night, Misaki."

"N-Night, owner, see you tomorrow." She waved to her boss as he leave the office before smacking her forehead on the desk with a groan, "You should have say yes, you dummy…"

* * *

Naruto pull the lid off the instant ramen cup then eat it right away while reading few reports paper as he sit in his kitchen, 'It look like the training wheels might come off next week.' One of his reports stated that two of his ships will arrive next week and few others come at the end of this week, the rest will be here in about three to four weeks. 'I hope this week will be enough to give me and my staff some experiences before they show up.' He put it back with the stack as he finished his pre-bed snack then walk upstairs to his room, 'I need some ideas for some fun activity…Maybe some kind of tournament?' He hummed, 'Meh, I'll think about it later.'

The blonde owner change into his orange pajamas then jump into his bed with one last thought, '…I wonder if the guests next week are from different races because there are so many questions to ask them about…Along with their dietary.' It really boggles his mind when he found out that there are different races beside human from reading a thick brown book and some pages on computer and he hope that these guests will enjoy his island, knowing that they are all welcomed to come. "Okay, time to go to sleep." Naruto let out one last yawn before he close his eyes then fall asleep.

Little did he know is that his island is very special…It's a nexus of all universes and whoever own the island will attract all opposite sex to its island and be charmed to the owner to some degree without having any conflict with each other. In other word, any females that end up on the resort island will immediately have some feeling toward Naruto and more willing to share him without any explanation.

But the island also come with curses…Everyone they all know outside will forget that they exist in first place, anyone that end up on this island will never leave and no males will ever find this place for the eternity. Also, anyone that get pregnant by Naruto will always give birth to girls.

On bright side, they will live forever and stop aging at some point.

* * *

 **And that end the** **Prologue** **of URI! Love it? Hate it?**

 **So in this AU, Naruto's dream is to own a resort island and he have achieved it! With a largest island and endless wealth! But he have no idea about the island's true nature and let's say they will never find out until it's waaaaay too late!**

 **For these who don't know Misaki, she is a character from Dead or Alive: Xtreme Venus Vacation.**

 **Also, there are going to be a lot of outfits/clothes like video games and some certain media…So yeah…A lot of changing.**

 **Now with these, what kind of fun activity will Naruto and the girls have for a week before the rest show up? What places will we see on this island? What will Naruto do when some girls decide to hit on him? Who will come to Naruto's Ultra Resort Island? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be washed out.**


End file.
